Fear
by The Writer Of Stories
Summary: Because EVERYONE is afraid of something. "Believe it or not, his eyeballs were gone! It was soooo weird! But you know, he's my best friend so if he doesn't want his eyeballs, that's his own choice!" A multi chapter about the fears of the Invader Zim cast. UPDATE: Keef added
1. Zim

Antlophobia- Fear of floods.

The water level kept rising, and I kept climbing up the hill, my spider legs going on hyper drive. A drop of the deadly liquid touched my face, and sizzling pain ensued. I refused to cry out, though.

Pain is a weakness.

I refused to show it.

A new wave broke over the ledge I was on, and I was soaked to the skin. The pain was immediate, burning, and unbearable.

I tried to keep climbing fast, but my spider legs wouldn't move. But that didn't keep my from trying.

My hands were clumsy with pain and cold, and they slipped, sending me falling off the edge. My real legs hit a ledge and I was ankle deep in water.

Then my real legs collapsed under me.

On my knees, I tried to fight the surging pain all around me. I turned and tried helplessly to scrabble up the cliff, onto another ledge, higher up and farther away from the water.

Another wave broke over me, and I was directly hit. There was water in my PAK, and I couldn't breathe.

Coughing horribly, the water was now up to my elbows.

Now my arms wouldn't move. They dropped into the water with an unhelpful splash, sending water at my face.

So I was condemned to sit there in the burning liquid, wishing so desperately that I could move my hand to the SELF-DESTRUCT button on my wrist and be done with it, but I couldn't.

And I wouldn't - wouldn't give anything the satisfaction of knowing I picked the easy way, no the coward's way, out.

I am no coward.

So I sat there, watching the water get higher and higher, my senses disappearing one by one.

The smell of the water vanished, and my antenna went limp, twitching slightly.

The sound of the waves waned and disappeared all together, and finally I could not hear my attacker.

The taste of my own blood and the salt liquid evaporated, and another form of torture was gone.

My sight faded away, leaving only black - the poison was no longer seen.

Now I was only left with the pain, and the feeling of my antenna twitch every so often.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the pain left my body. I refused to scream in pain, but I also refused to leave without a final word in this…

"I… am… ZIM!"

And the last ounce of pain was lifted from my body, and I felt my unseeing eyes shut.

**AN:** That was fuuuuuuuuuun!

Next up is… hmm… Dib, I suppose. I don't really like him though… should I kill him too? I actually need a phobia for him… if you've got one for Dib, leave it in a review please!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Invader Zim, okay?


	2. Dib

**Warning:** Slightly graphic situations and really slight bad language in this one.

Oneirophobia - a fear of dreams

I run as fast as I could, looking desperately for a source of light. But everywhere I look there is only the pitch blackness of the cave. Growling emits behind me.

I whip around to be faced with huge yellow glowing eyes in the dark, illuminating the monster's dimly.

I can't identify what it is, which makes the entire thing even more terrifying. I can hear it's saliva running from its mouth and land on the floor.

I reach for something - _anything_ - that could protect me from the hungry creature, but I have nothing. My pockets are bare and I can't see anything but the horrible eyes-

The monster opens it's mouth and roars, and it leaps at me, getting ready for a mean, but there is a flash of light and I was suddenly somewhere else.

I'm being held down by two men, and a third stands over me. He's tall and shrouded in black, and I feel ready to pass out with terror. (not faint, because that isn't very hero-of-the-earth-ish)

I can't see his face, but I see a speck of purple coming from the hood.

And then I realized he was wearing a skirt.

"_Gaz?_" the word escapes my mouth before I can stop it, and the attacker chuckled and pulled off their hood.

Purple hair framed their face, and the tips were black, flowing from every spike. Long and dark eyelashes are all that can be identified of the closed eyes and black lipstick coated their lips. They wore a black dress and red leggings, topped with black boots. A skull necklace laid atop their chest.

There was no mistaking my sister, older version or not.

"Gaz!" I exclaim, relief flooding through me, a frightened smile crawling onto my face. "Gaz, you gotta help me, these-"

"Jimmy, Edgar." she says and snaps her fingers.

The respective men each pull out a knife, and run it through my hands, cracking the gravely ground.

I cry out, but my pain just seems to fuel them.

"Gaz, what are you-?"

"Next."

The next knifes go through my ankles, and bone touches the cool metal, my blood coloring the ground at Gaz's feet.

"Every hero seems to meet a sticky end, don't you agree?"

"No!" I scream.

She smiles.

Another flash of light, and I'm in another scene.

I'm standing in a small wooden room, strange paintings of eyes on either side of me. My hand is on a lever, and a complex machine is in front of me, fully equipped with just about everything deadly sharp you could think of, or all shapes and sizes.

There is a man strapped to it.

He's sort of smiling.

"You know, you're not exactly reacting the way I'd expect a person in your situation to react! Death usually has a much more profound impact on a person. Where is your _fear_!" I say, not controlling the words coming out of my mouth.

The man looses his smile, and his glasses shine wisely.

"I would rather not die. But I don't seem to have much say in the matter. But I'm also not like you; I'm not clouded. I have no family, no friends, really: nothing. But I do have faith; you know, God and all that. A Heaven for me and a Hell for you. So fuck fear."

The smile returns, and he looks up and smiles again.

"I have nothing to fear."

I look at him curiously, trying to understand what he just said.

"I envy your conviction," I finally say spitefully, and pull the lever.

He doesn't scream, but his blood is everywhere within seconds. His broken glasses hit the floor with a "Clink!"

I wake up with a start and immediately feel sick to the stomach.

I run to the bathroom with as much speed as I can muster and retch violently into the toilet.

After my stomach is finishes emptying itself, I sit in the bathroom until I can stand, and shakily make my way back to my room.

I check the clock.

2:30am.

I try to think of something to cheer myself up, because I mean come on! The hero of the Earth shouldn't be reduced to _this_ just because of a stupid bad dream!

The shaking won't stop, even when I lay down again, and when I close my eyes, I see a flash of red, hear a scream, and my eyes bolt open wide.

I guess the hero of the Earth isn't getting any sleep again.

**AN: **That was really fun! I don't like Dib, so I'm sorry if I wrote OOC.

I _do_ support the "Dib is Johnny" theory though, just incase you were wondering.

I think Gaz'll be next, but I really have no idea what to do with her…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Invader Zim, or JtHM.


	3. Gaz

Erythrophobia - Fear of the color red

It was just… horrible.

Just too… happy.

The mental image… scared me?

_Me? Scared?_

I doubt it.

But, then again…

"Hey Gaz, look at this new dress Dad bought you!" Dib said, holding out the bundle.

I jumped backwards and spit at the bright fabric. "Get that thing AWAY from me, Dib."

He looked disappointed. "But-"

"Get it away. NOW!" I screamed, wishing the fabric on fire.

He hesitated, then hung the dress in the closet.

"Just at least keep it! Please?"

"Fine, just go away!"

He obliges, and goes off to do something weird and… Dib-like.

I glared at the bright pink cloth that just hung there, daring me to come close to it.

I walked forward, and glared at it harder. It was taunting me!

_Come on Gaz… _it whispered. _Too scared to touch me?_

"I am NOT scared of you!" I yelled at it.

_Prove it…_

I reached forward, but right before my finger could touch the fabric, my hand froze.

A vision went through my head - a horrible, HORRIBLE, vision.

A tall girl was popping bubble gum, in the middle of a bunch of her blond friends. They were all talking and gossiping, wearing short skirts and "showy" shirts. Tons of makeup covered their smiling faces.

The one in the middle was me.

But that's not the worst part.

Behind them, a brand new GameSlave 4X was in the trash.

I jerked away from the happy fabric, my eyes open in shock.

I backed away from it and gave it a somewhat shaky glare.

It may have won that round, but the war is yet to come.

AN: So….. I dunno. The idea was better in my head I think… oh well.

I think that… Gir will be next. Yeah, I think it'll be Gir.

Now, I'ma go look for ANYTHING that Gir could be afraid of…


	4. Gir

Autophobia or Monophobia - The fear of being alone

I sit on the couch, waiting.

Where was Master?

Weren't the pretty Earth liquids pouring?

But Master doesn't like those. That's why he has the white stuff… what was it called again? Paste? Oh yeah, paste!

I smile happily. Master is always so sad whenever the liquids came down, and he hates that paste stuff. So I hid it! If he doesn't put it on, he can't be super mad, right?

I flip through the TV's channels, looking for my favorite show, but I stop on the news channel for a minute. I don't remember why, though.

"-and pouring rain that's resulting in high winds, causing a flood down at the ocean. I'd feel bad for _ANYONE _stuck down the-"

I laughed; the man looked so funny! My hand found the remote and changed the channel again.

"Angry monkey!" I cry happily.

But then the lights flicker. I don't pay them much attention, I mean, I _am_ watching the Angry Monkey show, but then the lights turn off and the TV goes blank.

I scream.

But then I stop, realizing that Master will have a headache when he gets home.

I sit quietly, kicking my feet, and waiting for my master.

Thunder booms outside and I jump. Was the sky yelling again? I didn't like it when it yelled.

But then again, Master didn't like it either, so when he got home, he would tell me all about how he would make it go away.

But I just had to wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And _wait._

The silence started closing in around me, and I began to get scared. Where was Master? I didn't like it when he wasn't here.

Thunder boomed again in the silence and I sunk down into a ball.

Where was Master? He knows I don't like being alone!

He's gonna protect me, isn't he?

Nobody else is in the house…

I stand and take the blue blanket from the couch, wrap it around my shoulders, and I go down to the lab. Not to touch Master's stuff, he yelled at me last time I did that. But the vial was so pretty…

No, I lay down under the mainframe of the computer, and I try to fall asleep, the sound of the sky dulled.

When I wake up the next morning, the lights are still off. I don't really care - Master must be back!

I bound upstairs to make some waffles, but I don't see Master.

"Master?" I call. "Maaaaster?"

I only get silence.

Huh. He must not be back yet. Oh well! I'll make him some welcome back waffles! I like it when Master likes my waffles. It was a difficult task without the stove, but I managed! They were nice and warm!

I sat on the couch and put the plate next to me and waited. Master would be so pleased when he go home!

But I waited for a long time.

A really long time.

It got dark again, and it got light again two times, that's how long I waited.

I waited so long, the waffles got cold.

That's how long.

The undying silence wrapped around me, and somewhere, inside me, someone told me Master wasn't coming back.

I looked at the plate, tears welling up in my eyes. Did Master run away because someone told him I was a bad boy? Was it the someone in my head?

"Shut up!" I told him. "My Master will come back! I know he will! I made him waffles." I declared, the unshed tears leaving.

He was silent after that.

I wished he would have come back. It was scary because Master _still_ wasn't back. Where was he?

Nobody was here and it was getting to me again. I didn't like the feeling… was it loneliness? Or was it fear?

Oh well. Master would make the feeling go away, no matter which.

When he got back.

But it got dark again, and I slept under the computer again, sure that when I woke up, Master would be eating his waffles and telling me what a good boy I was! 'Cause I waited so long for him to get back, that's why!

But when I woke up, he still wasn't here.

And the waffles were untouched.

So I sat down on the couch next to them, and I cried.

Only the silence of the empty house answered me.

**AN:** Wow. I hope I didn't go to far out of character. And that hardly seemed like a phobia… but anyway, it explains why Zim wasn't wearing any paste when he was in the flood, and it also explains what Gir did when Zim didn't come home.

The way I write Gir is like writing a child! So cute! XD

Is there anyone left in the series that anyone would like to request? I can probably do them and find a fear, but I'll make no promises until I know who.

And I thank all my lovely reviewers for all the great ideas! For all of the fears! Thanks so much, I love you guys!


	5. Membrane

Kakorrhaphiophobia - the fear of failure

The papers in front of me seemed to shine with the bright red word stamped on the front.

I stared at it, uncomprehendingly.

_What?_

"Professor?"

_This doesn't make sense…_

"Professor Membrane, are you alright?"

_This can't be really happening…_

"Professor-!"

"Go home, Nami."

"Professor, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just go home; I'll be fine."

"… if you say so…"

I hear papers rustle and a door open and close softly

My eyes are still locked on the paper, a flash of red on a sea of green.

_This… this can't be right…_

But the evidence stands.

The word stares at me, stares at me long and hard.

What kind of a person am I now?

I'm no genius, that paper was enough to prove it.

So where could I go from here?

Of course, nobody would hold it over me.

How could they?

But… it's not right for a screw-up like myself to be in such a forgiving world.

Thoughts of different, much darker red flash though my mind.

But… no. No, I couldn't possibly.

Who would take care of my children?

Sweet, sweet Gaz… she'd miss her father very much, wouldn't she?

And Dib… ah, my poor insane son... he needs help as it is. Being fatherless would help naught.

No… it wouldn't be right.

But…

My thoughts still may think otherwise as that accursed word brands itself into my mind, forever reminding me of what I failed and cannot change.

FAILURE

**AN:** Sorry! So sorry! I so didn't mean to take this long! But it's been snowing TONS up here, and I've been sick and lazy… I'm so sorry.

But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Membrane is a really hard character to write, so I hope the whole "thought of suicide" didn't make him too OOC.

Next up: Tak! Fear: … uhhhhhhh… I dunno!


	6. Tak

Philophobia- Fear of falling in love

I never imagined something like this to happen.

No, I SERIOUSLY never imagined this to happen.

And that's saying something big. I see everything coming.

But… when had I begun to get feelings?

It was terrible.

That dumb smile… stupid laugh… those antagonizingly horrible eyes… seeming to look right through me and pierce my soul…. WHOA, WHOA. What?

Ugh! See? This is what I meant!

I seemingly normal rant goes off to HIM… HIM and his… great teeth… silky voice… and his… beautiful red eyes…

No. No. _**NO.**_

Stop thinking about him! It's against Irken law to feel! But he… NO. Tak, get a hold of yourself.

You can't succumb to this! You just can't!

But… succumb to what exactly? What AM I feeling, anyway?

Well, lets think it over.

Confusion. Check.

Giddiness. Check.

Shyness. Check.

Anger. Double check.

Love? I think I can check that.

And…

Fear?

Oh yes. I'm afraid.

Afraid of a weak heart, sinking to anything he wants.

There's no doubt he'll take advantage of it if he finds out. But he'll find out eventually, right? Then why not tell him?

NO WAIT, DON'T DO THAT.

My legs aren't listening. Stop moving, stop moving, stop moving, STOP MOVING!

Oh, thank goodness. They've stopped. But wait…

I'm at his house.

And I'm ringing the doorbell.

And he answers, that stupid disguise evident on his features.

Ugh. I hate that disguise.

"Eh?" he says, confused. "Tak Beast! What do you want with ZIM?"

I want to turn around and walk away, like I have the wrong house or something, but my body still isn't listening.

I try my best to reign in control, but I don't think it worked.

"I… I…"

STOP IT!

"Well? Zim doesn't have all day!"

And with his glare, my heart sinks. I turn around and walk away, muttering "It's nothing, stupid."

As I hear his scoff, my heart sinks even farther, digging it's grave deeper.

And as I'm walking back to my base, all I'm left with is my ever so sinking heart, and shame.

Shame because I know I've fallen.

Hard.

And that's the most horrifying thing that has ever happened to me.

**AN: **No excuses. I have NO EXCUSES.

I'm so sorry! ;A;

I should have updated earlier. I really should have. But I've just been feeling like meh and testing starts this Monday and… I have a headache? I s'pose that's it.

Sorry again!

But thanks to everyone reviewing! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

And special thanks to **metasgirl **for Tak's phobia! It was PERFECT!

And YES, to all you sillies out there wondering, I DO ship ZATR. Not DATR though, because I don't like Dib in the slightest.

Anyone got any ideas for a next character? And phobias for them?


	7. Red

Nosophobia or Nosemaphobia- Fear of becoming ill

I cough, harshly and painfully, my squeedily spooch contracting from the air inhaled previously.

Purple gives me a curious look, slight concern shining in his innocent eyes.

I shake my head, coughing into my fist, trying to give him a sign everything was fine.

Because it **is**.

_It has to be…_

I'm not surprised to see the concern vanish from his eyes as he turns towards a large screen on the wall (showing a pre-recorded puppet show), and shove a doughnut into his mouth.

_Without a care in the world,_ I think bitterly around my wheezing and hacking.

I find that I cannot stop coughing, so I leave the room, hunched over in pain and short of breath, and retreat to my chambers.

I fall onto my bed, attempting to stretch out to ease the pain, but as I try to move, I find I am out of breath, and cough more violently. I curl into a ball around myself, trying to subdue myself. It works for a short while.

I'm exhausted. I just want to close my eyes for a minute…

_**YOU CAN'T DO THAT!**_

My eyes snap open as my mind scolds me. I can't go to sleep, I can't abandon my duties, and I most certainly can't show that I am unwell.

Because I'm _**fine.**_

I'm not… _ill._

Ew. Who even thought of the word? "Ill". Even disgusting to the sound.

Like _I _would ever be associated with anything so filthy.

All ill people do is lie around, with their nasty fevers and loud, horrible coughing, and their disgusting pleas to make it all stop.

Gross, right?

My forehead feels warm… maybe I should call a physician…

_NO. You're FINE, Red._

That's my mind. If it says I'm fine, I should be, right? I mean, my own _mind _should know what's happening inside of my body.

That safely in mind (no pun intended), I forget about my previous disregards and allow my eyes to slip shut, hoping that my skin will stop feeling so warm.

But, because my hopes are always in vain, as I sleep, I feel myself grow even warmer.

-.-.-.-.-.-

I suddenly wake, my throat feeling blocked up. I panic, realizing I'm not in my room, but in some bright white one.

And some idiot put a mask with a tube over my mouth.

I rip the mask off and lean over the side of the bed I'm hunched over on (huh? A bed?), and cough violently, and I'm surprised to see a dark liquid splatter the floor, dripping from my mouth.

Blood…

…I can't stop coughing it up…

Footsteps are suddenly pounding and I hear a slam as a door is violently opened. Several Irkens in white coats rush into the room, hands full of sterile instruments.

I'm pushed back onto the bed as they place the mask back onto my face and start doing strange procedures on me.

Why would doctors be here…?

I don't need one…

Because I must not be sick…

… I must be on my deathbed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN: Sorry for such a long time before I updated, guys. T_T

Family's been busy and I actually just got off of babysitting and decided that "Hey, I should update something before I'm murdered." and realized from people's reviews that this story was still rolling high.

Now, I don't know if anybody actually gave me this fear directly or through a review, but I thought that Red might be a germaphobic, and then the phobia of getting sick swelled into my head.

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

Xviera Siramad - because of all the wonderful fears she gave me!~ I didn't use one that she suggested for Red, but I promise I will one of them for Purple, and it WILL be connected to THIS fear, somehow, someway.

_**Oh, and I have decided that I will make a cute little list of everyone who guesses what disease Red has correctly!~**_

Think you guys can figure it out?


	8. Purple

Decidophobia - Fear of making decisions

Ugh, why was this so _**hard**_?

I don't understand how Red could do this.

Speaking of Red… he's been with those doctors for an awfully long time… a month? Two?

But now all the paperwork has backed up, and _I _have to deal with it.

Why me?

I mean, all this paperwork, on top of all these… decisions.

Being forced to make decisions gives me the creeps.

I mean, what if I choose the wrong answer?

I was never good at trivia.

Red is though.

I wonder when he'll be back.

I don't want to fill out his paperwork anymore.

Oh, look, here comes a doctor!

Huh.

He's sort of short…

Maybe I should shoot him out next time we have an organic sweep.

"My Tallest," he says and bows (now he's even shorter!), "I have some bad news."

I stare at him blankly. "… go on."

"It concerns Tallest Red-"

"Oh, is he _finally_ coming back to work? It's about time!"

The doctor fidgets where he stands. "Well… umm… no. He's not."

"Well, why not?"

"I… I hate to tell you this, My Tallest, but Tallest Red… has passed."

"Passed what? Did we have a test? Did I miss it? What was on it? When-"

"No, no, no, My Tallest," he cuts me off, shaking his head. I was sort of surprised. You don't cut off a Tallest while they're speaking. The only ones who can do that are the Control Brains.

I'm pretty sure this guy isn't a Control Brain.

But he's still talking, so maybe I should listen.

"I mean the… 'passed' as in… well, Red has… died."

My eyes widened and I stood there as the world around me crashed.

Red? Dead? Impossible!

"R-Red is… d-dead?" I can't help my voice shaking as I speak.

This must be a joke. This must be a prank!

But the doctor nods solemnly. "I'm… very sorry. We did all we could."

"Why couldn't you save him?" I asked in a low voice. "He said there wasn't anything wrong with him. If that was true, then he must not have had anything severe."

The doctor nudged his feet together. "Well… we could have saved him…"

Suddenly, my hand has him by the collar of his medical coat and he's pressed up against the wall, at least 3 feet off the ground.

"Why didn't you save him if you could?" I exclaim, slightly scared of my own actions.

The doctor looks me in the eyes, no longer fidgety, no longer sheepish. "Because of you."

"Wh-What?" How could he say this was _**my **_fault?

"You are the one who cut medical budget. You said 'It's not like we're sick! Let's put the money into more junk food!'. It's your fault Tallest Red is dead! If we had that funding, he'd still be here!"

I stood still for a moment, letting this news sink in.

The doctor must have seen my eyes soften, because he began to speak again, this time softly.

"Listen, I know this must be hard for-"

He shut up after I threw him on the ground.

I don't need his pity.

I ran as fast as I could to the room I knew they were keeping Red in.

He's not dead… he can't be.

But as I reach the door, I find I cannot rush in. It takes all my strength to turn the doorknob, and slowly push the door in.

Red lies on a white bed, eyes closed, every aspect of peaceful, except a small trail of blood on his mouth.

He… he's just sleeping right?

Under closer inspection, he isn't breathing.

Or moving.

… or living.

I find myself unable to move from that spot, and I cannot help the thoughts traveling through my head.

If I hadn't made that stupid decision…

…would I still have my best friend?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN: Sad, right? It made me veeerrrryyyy sad to write it.

They may be jerks, but I love the Tallests. I really do.

And, for the list of everyone who guessed Red's disease correctly!

Arighter - "I'm guessing he has tuberculosis."

Zim'sMostLoyalServant - "As for what disease it is, I'm guessing tuberculosis, because of the blood he was coughing up"

SuperH31265 - "So anyway, Red either has tuberculosis or bronchitis...they both consist with the symptoms of coughing up blood and fever…"

Invader Leo - "As for Red's disease, maybe tuberculosis?"

DarkLittleVasquezGirl - "Ummm... I'm not a doctor, but tuberculosis? It's the only coughy disease I can think of."

You are winners!~

He had tuberculosis!

Oh, and somebody asked me this question: "What is your phobia?"

MY phobia is belonephobia; the fear of needles.


	9. Bitters

Ephebiphobia - the fear of teenagers

I've never liked children.

I even more disliked their older counterparts.

You know, I was mugged by a teenage kid once.

Here was me, taking a nice walk around the neighborhood with my husband.

Yes, I was married once. Are you surprised? But that was a long time ago, back when my hair was brown, my back was straight, and my eyes were blue.

But anyways, we were taking a nice stroll around, my mouth smiling and my belly wide. I was to have a child.

Are you surprised once more? Yes, I was to have a baby boy. But this was back when my hands were soft, my voice was lovely and my heart was whole.

For whatever horrible reason, the sun decided to hide behind the clouds, frightened of the ominous thunder in the distance.

My husband decided that we must get home - the baby must not be harmed. He hurried me down an alley as it just began to sprinkle.

That's when… _they_ appeared.

Those terrible people.

Young. Couldn't have been older than 17. Old clothes and long, unwashed hair were the things I remember most. One of the boys had a nose piercing.

They said they wanted money. We had none, as my husband tried to explain, holding me close to him. He said that we only wanted to return home.

They had laughed. One of them pulled out a switchblade. He said that we must have _something_ to give him. My husband offered his watch. They said no. Then they pointed at me. Said they'd let him go if I'd stay.

My husband had held me tighter for a moment, until his hand slowly uncoiled from me, and he nodded at the boys.

The world around me shattered.

He pushed me towards them, and ran away the way that we came.

One of the boys came over to where I sat in a wet, muddy puddle, and asked me snidely what my name was.

I had choked it out, my fear rising by the second. My heartbeat was in my ears, and I felt like I was going to throw up.

They had all laughed. Now that I think about it, I must have looked pretty ridiculous.

But anyways, another boy asked the one with the nose ring what they should do with me. He had considered "playing" with me.

Another boy protested, saying they could find better. He had laughed and studied my face, examining my mud covered face, and my ruined sundress. Shaking his head, he agreed.

But what were they suppose to do with me then? The boy with the knife apparently knew.

He stabbed me in the stomach, three times.

It killed my baby.

But of course, they couldn't be finished like that.

What would they do if I survived this horrible attack?

I wouldn't get to remember what I saw then.

They cut up my eyes.

If you're wondering, yeah it hurt. Hell, it burned.

After that, they couldn't have been finished, hm?

They beat me, viciously. They cut my hands, and chopped off my hair too.

When they were finished, they left me, bloody, beaten and half blind in that alley. I only seemed to have survived because a young woman with kindness in her heart, had looked down the alley where I lay, screamed, and gotten me to a doctor.

When I awoke, the doctor told me of the damage.

My hands would heal, but the skin would be scarred, coarse and rough.

My hair would grow back, but it hardly mattered. It turned grey very soon after because of stress.

I was completely blind in my left eye, and half blind in the other. The iris's had been damaged, so my pretty blue eyes were now grey. I needed glasses just to see my own hand in front of me. I also wore them to hide what would never be blue again.

My baby was gone. That much I had suspected, but it's fate was so tragic. But that wasn't it. My organs were messed up. I could no longer conceive.

And this one he didn't tell me, probably didn't even know about, but my heart was broken beyond repair.

I was attacked again as fate would have it, not very long after.

I was raped this time, and my spine was damaged. I would forever stand like a vulture.

It was the same group of boys too.

Heh. Kids these days.

-.-.-.-.-

AN: What's this? An update? And one with a curse word AND the mentionings of rape?

What madness is this?

Madness?

This. Is. FANFICTION!

BIG thanks to Xviera Siramad for Ms. Bitter's fear!

I thought about it for a moment, then THIS happened.

But anyways, any ideas on who I should do next?


	10. Keef

Pragmatophobia - The Fear Of Reality

I'm not stupid - I'm really, really not! I know that lots of people think that I'm stupid, but I'm not! I promise! What, don't you believe me?

Weeeelllll my best friend will tell you otherwise!

His name is Zim and he's the coooolest best friend I've ever had! I mean, I've had like, tons of best friends, but Zim is DE-FIN-ITE-LY the best of all best friends!

I mean like, we hang out every day! In fact, he _lives with me at my house_! It's sooooo cool!

I mean, it all started when I found him lying on the beach! You wanna know what was weird about that? His hair was gone! He had two weird almost pigtail looking things on his head, but I didn't care too much about that.

Anyways, he was all asleep and stuff, so I just brought him home! My mom didn't care… well, actualllly… my mom was out of town, so she doesn't _really_ know… but I'm sure she wouldn't care!

Soooo like, I brought him home and he was kinda wet and - get this - his _skin_ was _peeling off_! It was crazy! But I dried him off and I tucked him into bed and I waited for him to wake up, but he wouldn't, so I had to open his eyes for him.

Believe it or not, his eyeballs were _gone_! It was soooo weird! But you know, he's my best friend so if he doesn't want his eyeballs, that's his own choice! He didn't seem too excited to see me, so I tried talking to him.

"Heeeyyyy Zimmy! How about we play some board games? Or watch TV? Or maybe make some popcorn and have a dance party?"

"Hey… Keef… best friend… please, can we go to sleep? Pleeaaassseee I'm sooooo tired!" he'd replied in a really awesome super cool way - he never even opened his mouth! He's so talented!

"Of course Zim, ol' buddy ol' pal! There's only one bed in my room and the cockroaches like to eat flesh, so is it okay if I just sleep next to you then?"

"Of course! It'll be just like a sleep over, with just the two of us!" he said. It was sooo coolio!

So, in the morning, I had to wake him up and we went for a jog.

Weeelllll, by jog, I mean that I went jogging and gave him a piggy pack ride half of the way… Okay, the whole way if you wanna be specific, but he was just soooo tired! He musta swam for a loooong time yesterday to be so tired!

Anyways, while we were out jogging and stuff, my other friend, Dib, runs up and he's all like "Hey, what're you doing with spaceboy?" which probably meant "Hey, can I come along too?" and then his eyes got all wide and he started to back away really slow for some reason and then he screamed "Oh my GOD, what did you DO to him?" which obviously meant "We could do makeovers at my house!" And then he threw up and ran away, and _that_, of course, meant that he would come back later to my house and we could hang out then.

Soooo, then I went home with my bestest friend in the whole wide world and did some thinking. I didn't want to share him with anybody!

Soooooooooo I decided that maybe we would just never ever go outside again! It would be just me and him - best friends forever!

We have tea parties allll the time and we play games and draw pictures and even though my bestest buddy's skin might have all disintegrated, his skeleton still talks to me and plays with me and I'm just really so glad that he's MY best friend and nobody else's!

Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine!

Our little world here is just PER-FECT!

I never ever _EVER_ wanna leave it ever again! I mean, come on, who would _want_ to? It's just me and my best buddy, together forever!

So um… please, whoever you are, would you mind leaving? Oh yes, Zim says that he'd prefer it if you left as well. We're trying to hang out. What? You can't hear him? Hmph. Just leave, please. Now.

-.-.-

**AN:** Surprised to see me again? I know. Me too.

Gosh, it's been WAY too long since I've updated this. I honestly don't know why - but I promise you this - I'd like to finish it.

I don't know if this will be the last chapter or what, since I really can't think of any more ideas. Perchance would any of you readers have a phobia for a character?


End file.
